Love is a Bad Joke
by Lycan.Kallias
Summary: Naruto and his friends are the outcasts of Bijuu Academy. Naruto has a crush on the mysterious theater god and adores him from afar. Now his bully has taken a different interest in him, he doesn't know what to do. Not to mention the love letters. AU Yaoi
1. The God, Bully and Socially inept Loser

**Ftw? New story? Yesssss. Pairings - SasuNaru, GaaNaru, SakuHina. I have an outline for this that totally has me excited about this story, yet, outlines usually become obsolete... -cough Shudder cough- Anyway... This is AU. Yaoi. M for the future chapters. The title comes from my quacky friends who always regret forming a crush on someone because that someone is usually someone who doesn't know they exist. Haha.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Love is a Bad Joke<br>**_The Theater God, The Bully, and the socially inept Loser_**  
><strong>

I didn't want to fall in love with him. I hadn't planned on it. The fact that I did pisses me off everyday. I mean, my life wasn't lame enough already? Fate had to throw another fucking curveball at my face and knock me on my ass? I stared at the tip of my number two pencil and contemplated shoving it through my eye, straight into my brain. I set it down on the desk quickly as soon as that idea suddenly became very appealing and, with my shitty ass luck, I wouldn't die. No. I'd just lose an eye and suffer permanent brain damage, forcing me to constantly drool and unable to hold things properly.

I could see it all now. I'd have an eye patch with some random design that could magically make me look like a flamer while drool ran down my chin and I'd shout at the top of my lungs at the most inappropriate moments in front of the entire school, "Oh Gaara! I love you, you sexy beast! Please take me until my throat becomes raw from all my screaming and blood pours from my mouth in an endless tribute to your gorgeous hair!" But with more stuttering and mispronounced words… Because I imagine I'd be fortunate like that.

I gave a silent scream, slamming my fist down onto the hard surface before bringing them up to cover my face. Yes. Death please take me now. I don't care how, just take me and please hurry it up! I let out a frustrated groan and tried to keep my mind off of blue-green eyes. "I had no idea you hated social conformity so much, Mr. Uzumaki." I spread my fingers to peek through them for a second before snapping them back together to hide my glowing face. Hm. That's right. I was still in class… Whaddya know… Kinda forgot about that. I let my hands drop and gave a glowing smile to the class that had turned to look at me. I apologized and laid my head down on the cool wooden surface after they'd turned away. Of course Gaara was seated two rows ahead of me, still staring at me like I'd come from another planet and had turned into a giant mucus alien right before his eyes. Death… please… I beg of you. Be merciful for once in my life and strike me down this very moment before I make an even bigger ass out of myself.

Of course that robed bastard ignored my pleas and I had to sit there for the rest of the lecture with my face on fire and the inability to lift my head from the desk. The class was dismissed after another half an hour, but I sat there, eyes boring into the wood in front of my face, before attempting to look up after five minutes. Sakura looked down at me with an amused expression while Hinata tugged on the sleeves of her jacket on the other side of the desk. "Let me guess." The pink haired girl grinned and stood aside while I gathered my things together, face still heated. "You had another spontaneous Gaara induced freak out." I refused to answer her question and walked towards the door. "I'll take that as a yes." Her laughter made me cringe in embarrassment as we walked into the hallway.

"It really isn't funny." I growled, trying not to feel like I just wanted to shrink into the size of a flea and lay around to be squished by some random shoe. "Did you see that look on his face? I think I weirded him out with my display of idiocy. Fuck. If I bought a gun, would one of you shoot me in the head? Because I know I'd manage to fuck that up somehow." They both laughed at me and shook their heads. I groaned and pushed the door out of my way as we walked out of the building and onto the sprawling school grounds. "Fine. You both suck. See if I ever mercy kill either of you when you need it." I flopped gracelessly onto the grass and rolled onto my side, pulling off the stupid black jacket and bunching it up to use for a pillow.

Sakura and Hinata sat down on either side of me, the pale eyed girl careful to tuck the standard knee length beige skirt under her legs to keep from exposing herself to the entire campus, while the green eyed girl just threw herself down in a perfect imitation of me. I leaned my head on Sakura's thigh and tangled my fingers with both girls offered hands. "Why am I socially inept?"

"Probably because Auntie Tsunade dropped you on your head one to many times as a kid?"

I snorted. "The sad thing is it's probably true."

(You should call her tonight and yell at her.) Hinata signed quickly, her pale hands flittering about. That sent us all into a laughing fit.

"Oh! Be really vague about it though!" Sakura piped in. "Knowing her, she'll get angry, then apologize and send you some money. It took me a full minute to calm down and I felt a hundred times better when I did. I squeezed the two girls fingers gently and felt them both squeeze back. I found myself thanking whatever force in the universe had decided to give these two girls to me.

I'd met Sakura when I was ten. She was my guardians youngest sisters daughter, but the two had had a falling out before either of us had been born so we didn't know each other until they miraculously made up one summer when the family had decided to move back to the city. After that first meeting we became inseparable. The fact that we weren't actually related didn't stop us from claiming the other as our cousin. Most didn't understand our relationship since the pink haired girl spent most of the time yelling at me for doing dumb things. After a year in the city, her parents got their grant and had to travel over the world. They decided to send her to boarding school a couple of hundred miles away and we threw a fit until Tsunade agreed to send me as well.

Hinata came into our lives our first fall at Bijuu Academy, forced into hanging out with us because she was Sakura's roommate and just because she couldn't speak didn't mean we were going to let her continue with her reclusive lifestyle. The petite, fair skinned, lavender eyed girl had been born a mute and that made Sakura and I very grateful for her parents wasting our summer learning sign language… though my cousin had to give me twelve refresher courses and Hinata was constantly correcting me when I misunderstood something.

The Hyuuga was usually pretty meek, which made her an odd addition to our crazy duo, but if she got mad enough -or started pms-ing which I'm sure is the same thing though Sakura punched me in the face when I'd said it- she could bitch someone out amazingly well. Her hands would almost become a blur and I often stopped a rant to ask her to slow down, though that usually dissipated her anger quickly. Usually though, I would get pretty pissed that the people she was 'yelling' at couldn't understand her and end up yelling for her. We were a tight trio. All of us too off-beat for the rest of our peers but just right for each other.

I smiled at the sky above me and squeezed the hands again, laughing when it was returned once more. "So what are you going to do about… you know?"

I sighed. "Let's go off campus for lunch."

(Don't change the subject.) Hinata scolded me, eyes narrowing.

"I'm not." I grinned at the two women and sat up. "I'm hungry and everyone knows you can't think of amazing ideas to make a certain guy notice you if you've got no brain fuel."

Sakura smirked and I could see the sarcastic reply in her eyes before the look dropped into a scowl pointed over my shoulder. "Great." She muttered darkly, annoyance tearing into the word. I followed her gaze and cringed internally. I hate god. I dropped the girls hands instantly and slid the blazer back on as Ino, Tenten and Matsuri stopped in the grass in front of us, a sneer on Ino's face directed at the three of us.

"Well looky looky. It's the schools most freakish threesome made up of the schools biggest rejects." Ino's nasally voice making my skin crawl as much as her horrible pastel make up. As usual, Matsuri wasn't paying much attention to what was going on, her nose stuck in a book. Tenten seemed off though. She looked uncomfortable, glancing around at our peers scattered about in the courtyard.

"Fuck off, you stupid whore." Sakura snarled. My eyes widened before I grinned at my cousins brazen behavior, suddenly proud. I smirked up at the annoying blonde as her eyes narrowed dangerously. "Did his majesty Sasuke blow you off again, so you had to come harass us? You know sadism is considered a mental disorder right?

"The fuck did you just say to me you fucking dyke?"

"Back off androgynous bitch."

Her face turned bright red as her anger grew and I knew we were playing with fire as my pink haired cousin pushed it farther than she ever had before. I braced myself, prepared to throw myself between her and my cousin or Hinata if she so chose and also prepared for the full force of her nails and fangs as I knew I couldn't fight back, but then Matsuri lowered her book and held out a hand in front of her angered friend. Ino glared at her friend, sneered at us a final time and spun around, walking away from us like the argument had been officially dropped like last seasons Prada bag. The three of us just sat there, dumbstruck for a few minutes, wondering what the fuck had just happened. "Uh… We are now entering the Twilight Zone…"

The tension in the air dropped and Sakura laughed at my lame joke. We calmed and my cousin leaned her head against my shoulder. I smiled and patted her on the top of her head, chuckling when she punched me in the thigh. Hinata lowered her head onto my unoccupied shoulder seconds later, but held her hands out for a quick message. (Gaara's watching us.) I went stock still and tried to force my goose bumps to disappear.

"Chill, spaz." Sakura whispered. "You can't freak out every time is eyes are on you. He'll think you're a loser."

"Too late for that don't you think?" I snorted. Sakura laughed and they both gave me a simultaneous punch to the ribs. Like the blond I am, I forgot that I wasn't supposed to be acting like a total loser and grabbed my sides, falling backwards. "Oh no! Internal bleeding! Such manly punches from such little women!" I flopped around on the ground in fake agony.

"What do you mean manly?" Sakura shrieked, mock offense in her voice, before wailing on me some more. I laughed and tried to army crawl away. My cousin grabbed me and jumped onto my back.

"No! Don't crush me!" I managed to get out between laughs. "Torture me not! Kill me now and let me die in peace!" I could feel the green eyed girl shaking with laughter on top of me as I inched my way forward, not really caring if I got grass stains on the beige slacks. I continued on at a snails pace until a pair of very obviously expensive shoes stood directly in my way. I looked up as best as I could, but the face was blocked by a pair of crossed arms.

"Having fun, Uzumaki?" A deep voice asked. I shuddered at the sound of it. I didn't have to see the face to know who it was. I only knew one person with that voice.

"Heya Sasuke." I mumbled as I felt Sakura stand and two sets of hands helped me to my feet. I gave him a sarcastic smile as I brushed dirt and grass from my body, waiting for the snaky insult that I was sure was about to be flung at me. Sasuke Uchiha had had it out for me the moment I stepped on campus. Seriously. I stepped out of the car, talking to Sakura over my shoulder and ran right into him. Well, he dropped his coffee, which crashed open on his luggage, turning the dark red fabric even darker and -taa daa- instant enemy for life. Super. He made my past two years here even more sucky than they should've been. "What do you want?"

He smirked at me and tilted his head to the side. "I was wondering if you would like to join me for lunch." The shock must've been written clearly on my face because his smirk only grew. My brain was stunned into unresponsiveness. The Sasuke I knew would never invite me to eat with him and the rest of the schools bullying geniuses. The Sasuke I knew wouldn't smile at me unless there was some sort of prank being pulled on me. The Sasuke I knew wouldn't talk to me without a sneer on his face and distaste in his voice.

"Uh… Yeah… As much fun as being lured away and beaten in an alley sounds like a fun time, we've already got plans." I tried to make myself sound confident, but it didn't completely work. I stole a quick glance at Sakura and Hinata on either side of me. Both girls looked as suspicious of the dark eyed boy as I felt, glaring at the boy whom everyone on campus recognized as my 'official' bully. I grabbed their hands and took a step back, forcing them to follow. "So, we'll just be going now." I grinned brightly, but it died when the Uchiha stepped towards us again.

"They're invited as well, of course." My eyes narrowed. What was he playing at? Did he really expect me to bring my friends along to what was sure to be a public humiliation? This couldn't end well. "We were thinking Pigalle would be a good place."

"We?" Sakura asked, distrust so clear on her face it made her look like she'd spit with the word."

"Neji, Shikamaru, Shino and I." His eyes barely darted over to her before resting back on me. "There's nothing up my sleeve. No need to murder me with your eyes." He growled, losing his patience already.

I glared at him. "This is coming from the guy who-"

Two hands clamped down over my mouth before I muttered something really stupid and got my ass kicked again. "Sorry, but we already made plans with Lee." Sakura lied easily. "Maybe some other time." We backed away quickly before turning around and speed walking back towards the school building. As we passed other students I realized everyone had been watching our exchange with the Uchiha, waiting for me to either get beaten up or verbally cut down. And all looked as confused as I felt. Except Gaara Sabaku of course. He was exchanging words with Matsuri and continuing to disregard my existence as usual.

Once we turned the corner, the hands dropped mine but we continued with our quick pace. "Where are we going?" I asked.

(To find Lee) Hinata tossed my way.

"What? Why! That guys so exhausting!"

"Oh and you're just peach?" The girls laughed and I glared at them. "We've got to get to him before Sasuke does and checks our story. Can you imagine what he would do to you if he knew we lied and just turned down the un-turn-down-able? You'd probably die of something weird nobody could trace back to him."

My eye twitched. She was right of course. Sasuke had ego issues. Major ego issues… and messing with them wasn't something one did lightly… Unless you're me and are too stupid to know when enough is enough. We broke into a sprint, sliding slightly as we hit the corners with speed. "Shit. Shit. Shit. I'm so dead. Tell the old lady to bury me with my vinyl's and some juice boxes."

The green eyed girl snorted. "Oh ye of little faith. Lee's always at the track field at this time. I'll just convince him to go to lunch with us and all will be well."

"You're planning on using your demonic feminine charms aren't you?"

"What else?"

"This is why I love you."

.:.:.:.:.

Lee of course agreed to go with us without a second thought as soon as Sakura asked him. His enthusiasm made me laugh. He wasn't too bad of a guy, he was just kind of hard to get used too. He had a volume control issue -Like I could talk- and was obsessed with martial arts and those two combined were a headache… Trust me. I laughed as we showed our passes at the front gate and made our way to the town five minutes down the road. The guy obviously had a crush on my pink haired cousin. It was so obvious that it was almost embarrassing to watch. We made our way to The Hidden Book without incident and took the couches by the front window after ordering strange sandwiches and organic drinks that were the specialty of the café/bookstore.

"No no, I'm gonna go with Tony Jaa." I laughed around my mouthful of my delicious food.

The shock on Lee's face was comical and made the rest of us laugh. "No way! That's absurd! Obscene!" The boy shouted. I rolled my eyes and promptly began to choke as something caught my attention. Sakura slapped me on the back as I began coughing, grabbing my drink to try and help the half chewed food go down. After I regained control of myself, three pairs of eyes questioned me suddenly. My eyes darted across the room as a signal. Lavender eyes widened with light green when they caught it.

Gaara was perched on a stool, his nose in an old looking book, a simple cup of coffee in front of him and his ever faithful tail, Matsuri, across from him, also glued to a book, though hers was much slimmer but just as old looking. My eyes stayed glued to the object of my crush as a slender, pale hand reached up and brushed a strand of gorgeous crimson hair from his eyes before turning the page. I gulped. How had I not noticed him sitting there before? It was hard to miss him.

He was gorgeous. Ever messy red hair framing a strong but delicate heart shaped face with violent red. Dark black circles around his eyes made the strange color pop out… Pale skin that never seemed to darken glowed in contrast to his ever black clothing. Today he had on a turtle neck, obviously worn under his white button up that lay discarded on the bag beside his feet, along with the red tie and black jacket. He was a god. I had never been interested in theater until I seen him in a play put on at the beginning of my freshman year at Bijuu. He commanded attention on the stage though he didn't like attention off of it. He was a mysterious guy. A mysterious guy who had stolen my heart in that hour long play. The guy who had made me come to terms with my sexuality. I watched, enamored, as he lifted the cup and took a drink, licking his lips after he did, making a shudder run through me.

Sakura elbowed me. "Quit staring. You look like a love sick teenager."

I took another drink of my juice and stole another glance at the guy. "I am."

"Don't be a girl."

"Tell him how you feel!" Lee suddenly exclaimed, much to my horror. He knew about my preferences being my roommate as well as Sakura's annoyance. Hinata choked on her drink while Sakura sprayed my face with her tea.

"Gross!" I wiped my face with my sleeve, terrified to look in Gaara's direction. When I gathered the courage to turn around I wished I'd been a coward. Teal eyes were lock on our group, making me freeze. A nice course of 'Oh shit, oh shit.' running through me. Someone kill Lee.

Sakura jumped up, shocking me out of my frozen state. "I agree, Hinata! Just tell him! It can't be worse than suffering with your feelings like this! Write him a love letter or do something sweet for him." The dark haired girl glowed crimson.

"Huh? I thought we were talking about- Oof!" Lee doubled over as a book was kicked into his stomach. "Oh. Uh. Yeah, Hinata. Nothing good will come of doing nothing. Let your love for him be known! Nothing will happen if you keep it to yourself!" All eyes were on us and I nearly fainted when I realized that Gaara and Matsuri were among them, Gaara's book lying forgotten on the table while he eyed us, sipping his coffee with a slight smirk on his face. I grabbed my book back and uniform jacket, giving a sheepish grin to the other patrons of my favorite place and hurried my group out the door.

We walked in silence, which surprised me since Lee was there, and were halfway back to school before Sakura spoke up. "What was he doing there?"

I raised an eyebrow at her. "He's kind of an artsy guy and that would be the place I would expect to find him." I mumbled, seriously still embarrassed. How many times could I make a fool out of myself in front of him in one day.

"I know that, but that's _our_ place. I've never seen him there before and we've been going there for two years." She seemed kind of angry for some reason.

(It's got several rooms and levels. Maybe he's just never in the front?) Hinata signed.

"That's true. And I have seen Matsuri around there and where ever she is Gaara isn't far behind."

"Today has been weird." I responded shaking off my embarrassment induced depression and smiling brightly at her. "But the days with us are never anything but." I laughed. My three companions smiled at me and the conversation rolled on easily. When we got back the four of us hung around for the extra twenty minutes of our lunch hour before parting for our separate classes. As they left I felt uneasy about my last two classes. Photography would be a breeze as always, but math… Gaara would be there, as well as Sasuke. I shook off my doubts and dashed down the hall as the bell rang for class.

My mood brightened significantly in photography when the professor complimented my understanding of my subjects and my compositions. Hinata with a wistful expression on her face, a longing that I'd captured before she turned to me, Sakura in a rage in the other and a shot of the woods behind the school, mist twisting through the trees, both inviting and forbidding. The last one was my favorite. It was peaceful while holding a lurking terror. I was terrified of the forest. It wasn't the same one, but to me they all looked the same and that was terrifying. It had been a last minute shot as I jogged out to the track field with Lee and that just made it more perfect for me. I smiled and gathered my things as the bell rang and hurried to my next class.

My heart skipped a beat when I saw Gaara sitting in his usual spot in the front but I passed him naturally and made my way to the back, ignoring the look I could feel Sasuke giving me, where Lee would join me when he got here. There was no praise in this class. Ha. It was my worst subject, I was just barely hanging onto my C. I jotted down notes and doodled absent mindedly, my eyes straying to the red head of my affections frequently. He was slouched over his ever present heavy looking book, only occasionally jotting something down. I wondered briefly how he held the second highest grade in the class -second to Sasuke- while he did nothing but stare at those huge books of his.

The bell rang and I jumped out of my thoughts and shoved my things away quickly before standing. Gaara had disappeared in the seconds I'd taken my eyes off of him. "How does he do that?" I muttered under my breath. Lee quirked an eyebrow at me but I waved it off and the two of us made our way to our dorm at a casual pace. I was going to change before meeting my girls in the rec room. Or library I've sometimes heard it referred to. I kicked off my loafers as I entered my room and waited for Lee to change into his work out gear and head to the track field before slipping out of my clothes. I wasn't embarrassed to change in front of him, I had just learned that I couldn't match his speed for getting dressed again before he flung open the door and ran from the room. I'm pretty sure half of our floor had seen my boxers more than once.

I pulled my favorite pair of orange skinnies from the drawer and pulled them on, grabbing a dark blue t-shirt and slipped into the black DC's. I stretched and pulled the shirt on, grabbing a violent construction worker orange hoodie and bag before I headed out.

.:.:.:.:.

_Naruto,_

_I wrote a poem for you. This isn't like me, poetry is not my strong suit, for words do not come easily to me, but, dear Naruto, you make me unlike myself. And that makes me fear you, yet think so highly of you. This infatuation with your smile keeps me awake deep into the night and, when sleep does come, plagues my dreams. You are like a drug that I am so addicted to but I welcome this addiction. I wonder if my feelings would be a burden to you? But I cannot contain them._

_It almost hurts to see you smile  
>Knowing that I am not the cause<br>But I cannot talk to you  
>I fear you rejecting me more<br>Than the summer  
>Fears the decent of fall<br>It almost hurts when you walk by  
>And do not greet me<br>Though there is no reason  
>For you to call me anything<br>But foe and that  
>Is a fault all my own<br>It cripples me when you pass by  
>And do not notice<br>What you have done to me_

_-A failed poet._

My face flared as my heart thudded. I'd just gotten back to the room after spending my evening with my friends and found an envelope addressed to me taped to the front door. I'd ripped it off and wandered into the quiet room. A quick scan of the room told me Lee wasn't done with his 'training' or that he was in the showers. I observed the envelope. It was pretty plain, save for the elegant script that spelt out my name. I ripped it open, expecting some stupid junk and was greeted with this.

I gulped and opened my door, looking each way and seeing no one. I frowned and stared at the paper in my hand. My face heated again and my heart raced as I reread the words. Wow… I lay down on my bed and read the words over and over. The poem was okay, but it was made better by the fact that it was written for me. I laughed lowly. A secret admirer. My first one ever…

I jumped as the door slammed open and a freshly showered Lee walked in. I shoved the letter under my pillow and sat up quickly. "Uh… What's up? Nothing. Why? What's what? Quit staring at me!" I practically shouted.

Lee raised an eyebrow at me. "What?"

"Nothing." I responded, kicking off my shoes and pulling of my pants and crawling into bed, hand wrapped around the letter under my pillow.

* * *

><p><strong>I so suck at romantic poetry. Haha. So what do you think? I'm actually happy about this chapter. Tell me if you spot any mistakes, it's late and my eyes suck when they're tired. Reviews are appreciated.<strong>


	2. Everyone Changes

**Before you read on ask yourself, if Gaara had been raised differently, how do you think he would act? Shy? Loving? Attentive? Angry? Hateful? Cocky? I imagine he'd be very cocky. Almost annoyingly cocky. I imagine he'd have a little of that Sasuke attitude that many Naruto fans love oh so much. In this story, Gaara's kinda cocky, but at the core he's the same frightened, scarred individual we all love. Does anyone read these? L M N O Q**

* * *

><p><strong>Love is a Bad Joke<br>**_Everyone Changes_**  
><strong>

"You're hiding something." Sakura practically snarled, light green eyes narrowed, stabbing me with a look that made me want to piss myself and cry like a baby. I glanced between Sakura and Hinata, who's eyes were also narrowed with suspicion. I gulped nervously and took a few steps back before being stopped by a wall while obscenities ran through my head in a voice that oddly sounded like Lee on crack. My laughter at that thought died when I remembered my current situation. "You always get super quiet when you're hiding something. And I've never heard you this quiet. Never."

I put my hands up in surrender, eyes darting around the elegant cafeteria to make sure no one was listening in. "You got me. You got me." Both girls backed off, eyes lighting up at my easy withdrawal. It seriously freaked me out how they both could look so innocent then instantly look as thought they would rip my dick off with out so much as blinking. "Just wait till we sit down before you try crucifying me. Yeah?" Sakura giggled happily and we grabbed breakfast before snagging a table near a window. I glanced around nervously again and pulled the letter from my back pocket, unfolding it with care before setting it on the table in front of me. My pink haired cousin pounced on it as soon as my hand let it go, light green eyes flying over the page, a smile lighting up her heart shaped face as she did so. She let out an excited squeal and passed it to the pale female at her side. Hinata's reaction was about the same, minus the squeal and adding a blush.

"Who?" My cousin could barely contain her excitement, bouncing in her seat, eggs benedict forgotten on the plate in front of her. Hinata leaned in as well, her smile making all the ones I'd seen in the past look like frowns. "Who is it?"

I flinched and looked around the room again before turning back to my friends. "Like I know. You know about as much as I do."

"This is possibly the most exciting thing that's ever happened to us." My cousin gushed, apparently forgetting that it was written for me and scanned the letter again. "A failed poet? Who could it be? When did you get it?"

"Last night after I got back from hanging out with you guys." I smiled broadly, her excitement infectious. A warm feeling unfurled in my heart, spreading down to my stomach and toes. I felt like I could dance. I felt like I could sing. After feeling like I didn't belong at this school, one note made it all okay. I deflated a bit. Okay. So maybe I am sorta stupid. "It was taped to the door."

(Such beautiful hand writing. I wonder if it's a girl?)

"Oh yeah… That's a good point." I frowned. Love letter? Most awesome thing to happen to me since Modern Warfare 2 had been released. Love letter from a girl? Not so much. I'd be flattered at getting it from a girl, but it'd suck to have to turn her down and watch her happiness die all because I didn't like the fact that she didn't have a dick. And I _hated_ watching the happiness die in someone's eyes. Especially when it was my fault. "What if it is a girl?"

Sakura frowned and pushed a stand of pink hair off her forehead, her eyes lost in concentration. Hinata bit her lip and chewed on her fingernail, eyes on the letter, working through the problem in her head. The purple haired girl smiled after a few moments. (If it is a girl, just tell her you have a girl at home.) She signed.

"Yeah." I smiled again, feeling a little better about it.

Sakura smiled softly at her roommate, making the girl blush slightly. I raised a brow but let it slide on by. "You know, if this was an all boys school, I wouldn't have this problem." I stated blandly, propping an arm on the table and laying a face in my hand.

"You'd also only have Lee to hang out with." Sakura rolled her eyes.

"And die of loneliness." I grinned, taking the piece of paper back, refolding it and tucking it into my shirt pocket.

(There is the possibility it is a boy still.) Hinata offered, her face deep in concentration.

"How so?" I asked after swallowing a bite of the omelet in front of me.

(Well, the author would've had to go into the boys dorm, then wander around until they found your name plate and that would've been very risky. Especially since your dorm is on the fifth floor and the number of halls they would have to search just to find your room. I don't think someone shy enough to leave a letter would've risked expulsion just to tell you how they felt.)

Sakura nodded vigorously. "That's true. And the part about their feelings being a burden to you. How could they be a burden for any other reason than coming from a male? And the part about poetry not being something they're good at. Most girls wouldn't think about that."

(That and it seems so very off in its wording.)

"Agreed. Girls confess with their feeling just poured onto the page. This seems too… thought out. Like they didn't want you to be offended or hurt by the words written."

"You think?" I mumbled, fingers rubbing the paper in my pocket. I made a face. "Some girls are like that though. Not every female is a slave to her emotions like Sakura." I smiled and received a fist to the top of my head.

"Like you have any room to talk, little miss queen." She snapped with a smile. I grinned up sheepishly, still rubbing the sore spot. She stuck her tongue out and sat back down. "Though you are the least gay looking gay guy I've met."

(True. Maybe you should wear more pink.) Hinata beamed at me.

"Hey. How about you both just fuck off?"

.:.:.:.:.

I stepped into the auditorium with a smile. After a long and comical conversation about my inability to act like a flamer though I was gaga over a guy, Sakura and Hinata waved good bye and headed for physics leaving me with a cheery attitude and a look into what my life could be like if I was totally out and had an opposite personality. I laughed and made my way down the aisles of empty seats towards the slowly filling stage. The informality of the class made me love the art that I'd only taken an interest in because of a red haired theater god. Drama was well suited for me, as the teacher often said. If for no other reason than my energy.

Chouji and Kiba glanced at me as I passed them on the stairs at the side of the stage. I gave them a smile and appreciated it when they returned it. I pulled the black strap of my neon messenger bag over my head and took a seat by the thick curtain, not bothering with the group that was gathered in the center. They didn't like to be bothered. I'd learned this. They were all Gaara's followers, his fan club, his disciples I suppose. They took Drama very serious. Deadly serious. All had pale skin, dark hair with bright neon streaks and talked with a bored drawl in mostly rhyming lyrics. They were pretty freaky. Though I was always an appreciated partner when they didn't have one of their own kind because of how into it I got, I wasn't exactly hang out material to them and I knew it. I chuckled. Not that I would want to.

The teacher, Kurenai Yuhi, walked out of the left wing and called the class to order after the bell had rung, pulling all of the students in a circle around her. "Alright class." Her severe voice made all of us quiet down faster than yelling could've. "As you all know," She started after she knew she had our attention. "preparations for our autumn production will be starting today." A majority of the students nodded their heads. I just stared at the mole on her face, wondering if she ever drew a stick figure body beneath it and made weird voices for it to talk with. "Auditions were held last week, the play has been cast and now, aside from lines needing to be memorized, all that is really left is building the set and constructing the costumes."

I groaned internally and let my mind wander. My fun class to start the day was now turned into the free labor class. While we built the autumn productions set I fell asleep in biology more than once since Kiba and I were the ones hauling everything, being decidedly more muscular than most of the class. Kurenai was still speaking when I tuned back in so I tuned back out and wondered about the letter. Sakura and Hinata had me pretty convinced that the writer was male. Now the hard part was figuring out who that male was. No one had ever seemed to take any interest in me at all. Except Sasuke and him sending me 'feelings' was less than likely. It was downright absurd. I laughed. So that shortened the list to… no one. A detective, I am not. "Naruto!" I jumped at the sound of my name.

"Uh, yeah?" I shook myself awake and found myself lost in that blue green mist that almost pulled me under. My heart stopped. What was he doing here?

"Like I said, Gaara will be supervising the completion of the set. Since you are the most energetic and fit, you'll be working alongside him making sure the background meets his specifications." I gulped and pretty much drank in the tall lean figure with my eyes. He'd stripped his white button up and stood before me in a figure hugging, black UA undershirt, the fabric almost shining under the stage lights. My knees went weak and I felt like swooning into a faint at his feet. The red head stared at me with his unnerving eyes, his face a serene neutral before breaking into a smug smirk. That serene feeling was crushed by a sudden rise in annoyance. What the fuck was that smirk about? "I've assigned you all to groups. Each group will work on a different act, blah blah blah. I expect the best from you."

The students rushed forward and broke off into different groups with ease, noise level rising as they each decided on subgroups for each job that had to be done. I wandered forward and searched for my name. When I found it, my annoyance exploded. "Misc.? Are you serious?"

"Yes. Like I said, you're working with Gaara, but at this point, you'll be helping each group when they need you." I made a face.

"Problem, Uzumaki?" I whipped around, my heart fluttering at the sound of that deep masculine voice wrapped around my name. I shook my head dumbly and that arrogant smirk was back, making my knees weak while anger flooded my brain.

.:.:.:.:.

Who knew I'd developed a crush on the most arrogant son of a bitch in the entire world? Gaara Sabaku was gorgeous. He was talented. He was intelligent. He was able to make people fall at his feet with a look. He could turn just about anyone on with just a word. And you could tell he fucking knew it and that he fucking used it to his advantage.

Note to self: Get to know someone before developing a crippling crush on them.

Note back to self: You like how he uses that power, ha ha, too late, dumbass.

I groaned while the red head measured the cut piece of wood carefully over and over again. "Just get on with it!" I spat, my arms aching.

He shot me a look and turned back to his measuring tape before giving a nod to Karin and Kiba. Just as the two got to work nailing the board in place, I jumped back and let go as my arms gave out. The plywood fell to the floor with a loud bang making everyone around us jump and narrow eyes stabbing me with anger. I rubbed my sore arms and smiled sheepishly. The two with the hammers sighed and turned away. "Pick it up." Gaara growled at me. I fought the urge to flip him off though my heart fluttered in my chest and lifted the piece of wood once more. The red head measured again and again before giving the go ahead nod. The two worked quickly, putting the stands on the heavy piece of wood while the evil theater god watched with careful blue green eyes. I didn't let go until I saw the two step back.

"Aren't there supposed to be two people holding this thing up?" I complained loudly, rubbing my biceps as they screamed in agony. I hated being stage crew. Hated it. Hated it. Hated it. Hated it.

"No one can be spared. This piece has to be the most stable." He explained, measuring again.

"You know, being so anal retentive is bad for you."

"Hm." was all I got in reply, but I could tell it was almost a question.

"Oh yeah." I nodded, lifting another piece of plywood. "But you really only notice when you get older." I watched the red head fight to keep from rolling his eyes. It didn't really look like it was working. I chuckled internally. "It's the strangest thing. Your ass just gets sucked into you asshole. Most anal retentive's don't notice, but it happens. At this point some of them ease up and start letting things slide, but others, whew, a whole different story. Their ass just keeps on suckin' 'em in 'til one day _SHLOOP!_ They're gone. Just sucked into their own anus. Like a black hole. It's the most bizarre thing you've ever seen. In extreme cases though it's even worse. I knew a guy who seen an anal retentive suck up an entire swimming pool and seven other people with him when his anus sucked him up."

I stopped abruptly, almost dropping the plywood in my hands as all the air seeming to leave my body in a rush. This whole brain before mouth thing… No wonder I was a social outcast. I didn't dare turn to look at Gaara, the object of my affections, the redheaded God I worshiped from afar, the teal eyed man I had just stupidly ran my mouth off to… The few people in my peripheral vision had also stopped moving as well, making me all the more nervous. What the fuck did I just say? I was having a hard time recalling my exact words.

Kiba Inuzuka broke the silence first, his loud booming laughter amplified by the auditorium. "Dude! What the fuck?" The shaggy brunet clutched his stomach as if he were in pain and he crumpled to the floor. It seemed as if most of the class decided to follow his example and laughter rose in the spacious room. Loud hee-hawing, badly stifled giggles and deep echoing chuckles rose from all around me. I grinned sheepishly and tried my hardest to not look at the pale man behind me. I lowered my head, blond bangs obstructing my view and turned, carrying the board to the table saw set up in the corner. A darkly clad Gaara worshiper huffed at me with a sneer before striding away quickly. I sighed and waited for the redhead to come up and measure the pencil lines before I got to work with the saw.

Long, slender, pale fingers didn't touch the board until the laughter had died completely, voices of the class rising in conversation again. He didn't speak to me as he worked, just adjusting the lines where he saw fit, measuring, erasing, letting the suffocating silence between us stretch on and on with no end in sight. He tapped on the board and stepped back, sliding goggles onto his head. I pulled the horrendous plastic contraption over my eyes as well and got to work. My full attention was on the board in front of me, my brain not allowing my concentration to waver. After the piece was cut, I straightened up. "You say the strangest things." That deep voice barely breathed out beside me. I jumped and spun around. Teal eyes were observing me with a look that unnerved me _and _sent my inner fan girl into a drooling idiot.

I opened my mouth to respond, even though my brain had yet to catch up, and was saved by the loud dull trill of the bell. I ran from his eyes and scooped up my book bag, out the door before anyone could blink. My heart was thudding by the time I made it to my desk in French III. I skidded to a stop and slammed myself down into the unforgiving wooden seat. 'Okay, heart, quit being such a lame ass organ and calm the fuck down!' The stupid little muscle had finally begun slowing its painfully rapid beating when a soft growl forced it to pound even faster.

"I fully expect you to join me for lunch today, Uzumaki."

"Ahhh!"

The onyx eyed boy raised an eyebrow at me. "That was disgustingly girlish."

"That's weird. I was just thinking your face was disgustingly girlish." I snapped back at the Uchiha standing beside me. The air around him buzzed angrily and I got ready to take a punch to the face when something horrible happened. Horrible and insanely divine. A soft, pale blush dusted his cheeks lightly, a dumbfounded look creeping into his eyes. I watched the haughty Uchiha crumple into a slightly embarrassed mess for about thirty seconds before he seemed to regain his composure. I just stared at him as there seemed to be a war waging in his head, his face alternating between a creepy smile and a menacing grimace. "You… You're kinda freaking me out…" I made a face, very unsure of what I should do, but unwilling to sit there silently.

Sasuke snapped out of his stupor and flashed me his cocky 'I'm-an-Uchiha-love-me' grin. "So you're thinking of my face, huh?"

"Get bent."

Rage flashed in his eyes, but the grin stayed plastered to his face. "You're joining me for lunch." He said calmly before walking back to his seat across the room.

"What the fuck are the boys in this school drinking?" I mumbled, pulling my French reader out as Professor walked in. For an hour and a half I lost myself translating conversations and responding. Much to Tsunade's surprise I was very adapt at learning languages. It was a gift that she loved to push me into. German, Italian, Spanish, and now French. I'd flown through the language programs set before me. There was just one I couldn't get a grasp on that I'd been dying to learn. Gaelic. After flunking out of the first lesson several times, we gave up. Oh and Latin, but honestly I didn't care too much for it. It was currently my favorite class because it was the only one where I was giving Sasuke a run for his money.

Our class dismissed ten minutes before the bell was set to ring so I wandered about the empty halls, trying to remember which class the girls were in. My mind decided that subject was too boring and settled on the teal eyes that haunted me most of the day. I stopped myself from letting out a girlish sigh. To be perfectly honest, I don't know why I had such a crippling crush on the red head. Especially after what I'd learned today. How had I never noticed his arrogant attitude? It was kind of really in your face.

I turned down the hallway to head to the Classic Literature class I had next when two forms made me freeze and dash back the way I'd come. My heart pounded as I leaned against the wooden wall behind me as my brain scrambled to figure out what I'd just seen. Yeah… That had been Gaara. And the dark haired figure he had been pressing against the wall… I peeked around the corner. Yup. Fuck. What the fuck had I just walked in on?

"Take your hands off of me." Sasuke snapped, his voice echoing through the spacious hallway.

"Or what, Uchiha brat?" Gaara growled.

"Or I'll break that pretty boy face of yours."

The red head's cold laughter filled the air around me, making a shiver run down my spine. "Just try it. Remember I'm watching you, you fucking snake."

"You fu-"

The bell trilled loudly above me, drowning out the brunet's words and making me jump about ten feet in the air. All the air left my lungs and I turned to head to the classroom. The two boys were no longer pressed together, in fact, I couldn't see Sasuke at all. Only the lithe redhead remained, leaning against the wall nonchalantly. I swallowed nervously and walked down the hall as others began to spill from the classrooms around me. Teal eyes locked onto me when there was only two feet between us. "Uzumaki."

My heart skipped and a smirk spread out on his pale angelic face, as though he knew. "Yeah?" I asked informally, trying to give off the same uncaring air he was exuding.

He pushed off from the wall and stared down at me. "After classes end, I will need your assistance. Come to the stage room." He muttered then walked off, as if expecting that I would do as he said. My anger flared and I stomped to the classroom, slamming my book bag on the floor and taking a seat angrily. That smug fucker could wait for hours for all I cared. I'm not an obedient puppy.

.:.:.:.:.

"That bastard told me we were joining him for lunch." Sakura hissed, her hands gripping on to my shirt so tightly I feared she would smack me just for the hell of it. "He didn't **ask**, he **told** arrogant piece of shit. I'm going to beat the ever livin crap out of that snotty asshole. Just wait 'till Graduation!" I looked over at Hinata, begging for help. The lavender eyed girl seemed to be stuck between amusement and fear. "I'm gonna rip those balls right off his body and shove them down Ino's throat since she seems to love them so much."

"Sakura, don't you think you're taking this out on the wrong person?" I whispered.

The pink haired girl let out a sigh and released me. "Sorry, he just pisses me off so much."

(Tell me about it.) Hinata rolled her eyes.

"What's his deal?" I grumbled, pushing the door open and walking out into the warm sunlight in the courtyard. "The both of them."

"What was that?"

I rolled my eyes. "Gaara ordered me to come to the auditorium after classes ended today."

Sakura squeaked. "Hurray, cuzzy!" She jumped on my back. I yelped and fell to the ground. I tried in vain to pry myself from her death grip, the more I pulled, the tighter her deceptively skinny arms wound around my shoulders. "You must be pumped!" She squealed into my back. I squirmed under her light body, trying to regain the breath she was squeezing out of me.

"On the ground again, Uzumaki?"

Shit. Sakura let go instantly, helping me to my feet once again. "Uchiha." I mumbled, slightly angered that he'd even show his face. I knew the meeting in the hallway wasn't a pleasant one, and I was still kinda pissed at the smug red head, but seeing him pressed so close to Gaara still had my blood boiling. Hinata took her place beside me, a glare on her face. "What can I do for you today?"

"Lunch, idiot. I told you this morning you'd be joining us today." I met his glare with my own, though I'm sure that his was much more threatening.

"I don't know where you get off on-"

The brunet cut me off. "My car's waiting. Oh, Hinata, Neji is pleased that you will be there." I turned to see pale eyes roll and for a moment I forgot my argument. I just felt sorry for Hinata being dragged into whatever prank was being pulled on us. It wasn't a secret Neji hated his cousin. In fact I don't think I blind person could miss the looks of hate he shot at her. The purple haired girl never told us why the long haired boy seemed to harbor so much hate towards her, but I did know that, until recently, the feeling hadn't been returned.

Sakura opened her mouth, her shift in stance told me she was going to fight, but the mute Hyuuga surprised us both, heading silently for the gates. The pink haired started, her light green eyes growing wide with concern and some other emotion that I couldn't quite place, an emotion so warm… it made me concerned. "Sakura?" I questioned softly. Large green eyes snapped to me, widening slightly before drifting back to the back of the long hair girl almost to the front gates. The pink haired girl grabbed my hand and pulled me after our friend. I peeked to see a satisfied looking Sasuke on our heels, a serene smile on his face. I gulped loudly when my heart skipped a beat. What the fuck?

We passed the gate, the guard not even bothering to check our passes, just nodding respectfully at Sasuke. The power of money, I snorted, rolling my eyes. I followed my girls into the back seat of the large black car, a stoic driver standing beside the door, who closed it softly after Sasuke had climbed in after me. The onyx eyed boy smirked at me taking a seat beside me, studying me. I shivered and glanced at the two girls sitting across from us, frowning slightly. Green and purple were locked together in an intense stare that made me feel odd… Excluded…

I turned away from them quickly, staring out the window. The trees were beginning to lose their leaves, the colors starting to turn. The air would turn harsh soon, painful to breath in. The world would become a barren wasteland until the snow came to cover it. Snow. White skin. I bet Gaara would make a believable Snow White. No… He exuded too much masculinity. He'd be the perfect Prince Charming. Calm and confident. Oh god… I started drooling. Even in a poofy shirt and dorky hat I imagine he'd be sexy. "What are you thinking about?"

"Ga-" My jaw snapped shut as I turned to see Sasuke's eyes narrow suddenly. I panicked, my mouth moving before I could think. "Gallivanting elephants." Nice save, moron.

.:.:.:.:.

"Hinata." The long haired male stood as we entered the restaurant, bowing respectfully, though I had a feeling that he wasn't doing it willingly.

(Neji) The pale girl signed, nodding. I stood there awkwardly, not quite knowing what to do and super uncomfortable. The atmosphere was weird. I was out of my element. Everything around me looked super expensive and breakable. I was **afraid** to move. Sasuke took a seat and motioned for me to take the place next to him. I glanced around and stiffly took a seat. Sakura followed my example, looking as uncomfortable as I felt. I glanced at Hinata who began signing quickly to her cousin, who responded with hands just as quick.

"Uzumaki." I turned to see Sasuke watching me carefully. I fought the urge to squirm. "I think we got off on the wrong foot."

"Someone made sure we stayed there." I muttered lowly. His eyes narrowed but he said nothing.

"What made you decide to come to Bijuu?"

I raised an eyebrow. What the hell was he playing at? "Sakura."

His eyes flashed dangerously. "Really?"

"Yeah, her parents had to travel studying blah blah blah and it's effects on boring boring boring. They decided to send her here, I had to follow."

"I couldn't let him be alone." Sakura cut in, stirring her raspberry Italian soda. "My cousin's a little too dumb to know when someone's bullying him. And he can barely defend himself."

"Oi!" I shouted indignantly, elbowing her in the arm. She laughed and punched me in the side.

"Hm." That look was gone and his eyes bore into me. I didn't like it for the most part, but part of me… Part of me enjoyed it immensely. I shook the thought from my head. "Tell me about you." I raised an eyebrow, my dropping open.

"Seriously. Where the fuck is Sasuke the bastard Uchiha?"

"Can't we have a conversation?" He snarled at me.

I bristled. "Whose fault is that?"

"So I've made some mistakes." He muttered. "I'm trying to make up for it."

My anger cracked. Maybe this wasn't a trick… What if he really was sorry? I felt like an ass. Silence filled the table as we ordered, only the two at the end seemed interested in conversation, signing faster than I could keep up with. Karin and Suigetsu, both never known for keeping their traps shut, seemed oddly moody. Well, the moody part wasn't odd, but the silent part was kind of weirding me out. Shino and Shikamaru were silent as well, but that was normal, well for them anyway. "I like apple juice."

Sasuke coughed into his coffee. "What?"

"Juice. I prefer juice over every kind of drink. I don't read too much, but when I do, it's mostly sci-fi or classic fairy tales. My guardian, Tsunade, looks too young for her age. I have a dog, Kyuubi. Uh… I like orange." I rambled, fighting the awkward atmosphere. I hated feeling awkward. It was the worst feeling in the world.

Onyx eyes looked at me expectantly. The silence just stretched on as our food arrived. "That's all very nice, but I want to know about you." Sasuke cut into his ambiguous meat.

"But I just-"

"That wasn't enough."

My heart shuddered. "Wha…?" My face began to heat, my mind going blank, a faint crash making it's way to my ears. I had no idea how to respond to that.

"I'd like to spend more time with you, Naruto."

I just remember… well… nothing.

.:.:.:.:.

"Naruto, if you don't respond, I'm going to assume you're a zombie and will chop your head off." I shook myself out of my stupor. Sakura was watching me carefully, her green eyes concerned. I looked around, recognizing the library. Hinata was pretending to be buried in a textbook, glancing at me every few seconds. My head was still reeling from the weirdest thing I'd ever heard. The weirdest… I blushed. Sakura jumped back. "Your face is so red it's scary…"

"Did he really…?"

"Yeah!"

"So I wasn't…?"

"No!"

"I thought he…?"

"So did we!"

"Oh god." I dropped my head into my hands. I couldn't piece anything together. Sasuke… Why the fuck was I freaking out so much over someone I hated. I mean, I never looked at Sasuke that way… Had I? No. Definitely not. I mean… Only Gaara had ever made me… "Shit!" I jumped to my feet, grabbing my bag and rushing out the door. I ran as fast as I could, slamming through the theater doors and jumping onto the stage. "Gaara?" I fell breathlessly to the hard stage, letting the cool seep into my skin.

"You're late." a soft growl had me on my feet in seconds.

"Yeah, well, it's been a weird day." Soft blue green eyes watched me carefully as I approached, setting my skin on fire. He had stripped down to his undershirt again, though he was wearing black jeans that seemed almost too tight, making me thankful for whatever god made him dress like that.

"Really?"

"Mmhm. Where's everybody else?"

He looked at me quizzically. "Do you know what time it is?"

"Five-thirty-ish?"

"It's almost Eight o'clock."

My jaw dropped. "Seriously?" The red head nodded, leaning against the wall. "Have…" I blushed, looking away. "Have you been waiting all this time?"

He snorted. "Yes and no. I practiced with the others then worked on the set." He motioned to a painted piece of scenery. I looked at it for a moment before turning back to my crush. His beautiful eyes were locked onto the piece as well.

"Uh… So… You're not really a painter, are you?" I smacked myself internally.

"Yeah, I suck." I couldn't help but laugh, covering my gasp smoothly when he finally sent me a smile that didn't make me feel like he was playing with me. He walked forward and picked up a paintbrush. "Are you going to help or just stand there?"

"Hey. I'm not 'just' standing here. I'm laughing too."

Gaara was so unguarded as we painted, it was as if he were another person. Sure, he still didn't really talk, but he didn't seem so iced over. I stole glances at his serene face, my heart racing. After a while he dropped his paintbrush, watching me continue to apply layer upon layer of paint, adding shadows, highlights. "You aren't bad."

"Yeah? I'd like to think that I'm pretty amazing." I giggled.

"I wouldn't go that far."

We didn't leave until the janitor showed up and shooed us out. "Night, Gaara."

"Goodnight, Uzumaki." He almost whispered, stepping close enough to me that I could smell his deep rich scent beneath the smell of paint. I stared up into his peculiar, beautiful eyes, lost in their depths. I don't know how long we stood there, just like I don't know how long I stood there after he grinned then left. I was floating. I didn't act weird. I didn't act like a girl. I was just a normal boy… a normal, breathless every two seconds, guy. I wandered to the dorms slowly, taking in the frigid night air, only hurrying after I realized the door would be locked in minutes.

.:.:.:.:.

_Naruto,_

_I can't explain to you how much I long for your smile when you're not around. I seek you out in every crowd, every room. I can't even put my feelings into words. I know that other would say that this is a crush, but it feel almost like love. That can't be possible because I don't know you. I don't and I can't. You would hate me. I am not like you. You are the bright, warm and loving sun, while I am the cold, heartless moon. No. Not even the moon. I am the stars. Stars are easily hidden… Stars barely exist. God. If I could just face you. See you. Talk to you… Be with you._

_In visions of the dark night_  
><em>I have dreamed of joy departed-<em>  
><em>But a waking dream of life and light<em>  
><em>Hath left me broken-hearted.<em>

_Ah! what is not a dream by day_  
><em>To him whose eyes are cast<em>  
><em>On things around him with a ray<em>  
><em>Turned back upon the past?<em>

_That holy dream- that holy dream,_  
><em>While all the world were chiding,<em>  
><em>Hath cheered me as a lovely beam<em>  
><em>A lonely spirit guiding.<em>

_What though that light, thro' storm and night,_  
><em>So trembled from afar-<em>  
><em>What could there be more purely bright<em>  
><em>In Truth's day-star?<em>

_~Edgar Allen Poe._

I folded the paper carefully and tucked it under my pillow. My heart couldn't take anymore today. To be honest, I'd forgotten all about my secret admirer. The day had been too jam packed with odd feelings. Feelings I wanted to ignore and embrace. What was with Sasuke? The Uchiha hated me for two years. What was with the sudden interest in me? And Gaara… My knees went week. Why was he an ass in front of others, but so unguarded when we were one on one tonight?

I glanced at my sleeping roommate, stripped quietly, climbed into bed and listened to the sounds around me, making my brain go blank.

* * *

><p><strong>To be perfectly honest, I don't know who's winning or who will win. I'm just going with the flow. Thanks for reading.<br>**


End file.
